


ringtone

by x_supernova



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Animaniacs
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i genuinely dont know how to tag this, im gay and projecting and shut up, mutuals dont look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_supernova/pseuds/x_supernova
Summary: max blows off a text from a chatty friend and ends up with an unexpected visitor
Relationships: Max Goof/Yakko Warner
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	ringtone

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to 100 gecs and got inspired by ringtone, do with this what you will

Max checks the clock on the convenience store wall for what must be the 100th time that hour and finally it displays the number he was hoping for. The goof clicks off the open sign and closes up. He had a long day today so he can’t wait to get home and text Yakko about whatever topic the dork is into today. Yakko tends to send tons of messages all day, so Max has gotten into the habit of having to unmute his phone after getting off work.  
Right after he unmutes his phone, Max hears the cute little message sound that plays whenever Yakko texts. _33 unread messages_ shows at the top of his cracked screen and Max chuckles a little to himself. _It’s only been an hour or two since my break, what a chatterbox!_ Max responds with a simple “I just got off work, I'll call you when I get home” and starts the walk to his apartment.  
He didn’t read the past messages, so he supposes it might be hard to find where he left off after he gets there but figures Yakko won’t mind waiting a little longer for a response.

Yakko gets a notification from Max a little after getting to Max’s place and sitting down. _Of course he didn’t read my message saying I was coming over. Guess it’s gonna be a surprise._  
“Well, since I have ten minutes until he gets here I might as well try and make him something,” Yakko says to himself as he gets up and goes into the kitchen.  
“Hmm I wonder what Max would like. Maybe something sweet? No, he doesn’t strike me as a sweets kinda guy… He did just get off work, so maybe I can make him tea to calm his nerves. Yeah, that’s it! I’ll make him tea to make him feel better!” Yakko pumps his fist, excited that he figured out what he wants to make for Max.  
Lucky for Yakko, Max has an electric kettle on the counter that seems to be collecting dust. “Who has a kettle and never uses it? I’ll have to start making tea when I come over.” Yakko mumbles.  
Yakko washes off the dried remains of whatever was last made in it and gets all the dust off. Yakko then heats up enough water to make a pot of tea for the both of them. While waiting for that to finish he looks for honey or sugar to sweeten it since he knows that’s how he likes his tea. Since Max obviously doesn’t have tea often, he’ll probably want his sweetened too so he might as well keep whatever he finds out when he’s done with it. He finds some sugar in a cupboard with other food stuff and finds honey in the spice cupboard and sets it out to use later.  
He hears the kettle click off and reaches into his hammerspace to find a teabag. I wonder what tea I should make. Lavender chamomile wouldn’t be any good if I wanted to spend time with him. I don’t think he has a cold or flu or anything so that takes out peppermint or lemon ginger. I think he likes peaches, so I could make that. He pulls out a peach tea bag and places it into the kettle and sets a timer to let the tea steep for a few minutes. By the time it’s done brewing Max should be back so Yakko figures he shouldn’t have to wait for too long.

Max trudges up the stairs of the apartment complex until he gets to his floor and fumbles his key into the lock of his door. When the door opens, the smell of something sweet greets him immediately. His house sure as hell didn’t smell that good when he left for work earlier that day. He cautiously tip-toes farther into the apartment to check for a break in when his eyes fall on Yakko calmly making tea in his kitchen.  
Max nearly jumps out of his skin upon seeing someone in his house and yells, “What the hell, dude! When did you get here?!”  
Yakko looks up from his work and calmly responds, “didn’t you get my texts? I told you I would be here when you got home.” He looks over Max for a second. “You look like hell. You should go change into something cozy before you pass out in that uncomfortable uniform.”  
“I- What?” Max shakes his head as his brain catches up to the situation. “Yeah, I should go do that. I’ll be right back.” He knows Yakko won’t do anything bad, otherwise he wouldn’t have given him a key, so he isn’t worried about leaving him unsupervised in his kitchen. When he gets to his room he quickly changes out of his 7/11 uniform and into a pair of joggers and a t-shirt. He goes into the bathroom to wash up and splashes water on his face. He looks up at his reflection in the mirror. _Wow, he wasn’t kidding. I really do look like hell._ He fixes his hair and dries his face before heading back out.  
He goes and sits at the breakfast bar and watches as Yakko pulls another cup down from a cupboard. Yakko turns around and smiles at Max. “Welcome back, hot stuff. How do you like your tea?” Max giggles at the nickname, not thinking much of it, and tells Yakko how much sugar to put in.  
After finishing, Yakko grabs both mugs and starts walking into the living room and gestures with his head for Max to follow. “If you could grab the kettle and sugar, Max, that would be amazing.”  
“Yeah, no problem, man.” The goof grabs what was asked of him and follows his friend into the living room. He sets the stuff down on the coffee table next to the mugs and flops onto the couch next to Yakko.  
“What made you want to come over?” Max asks as he leans forward to grab his cup.  
Yakko shrugs. “Ehhhh we just haven’t talked in person in a while. I figured I might as well pay you a visit since I had the time to. Dot is at a friends house for the night and Wakko’s probably gonna be playing games all night so I don’t have to worry about them.”  
“That’s pretty cool. It’s a shame we don’t hang out more, you’re super fun to be around.” Max takes a sip of the tea and burns his tongue. “Ow! That’s hotter than I thought it would be!”  
Yakko laughs at Max fanning the tip of his tongue. “Well yeah, it had just finished brewing when you got home. Of course it’s gonna be hot,” he says, only a little condescendingly. To rub salt in the wound, he blows on his tea and takes a sip with no issues.  
Max grumbles and does the same. “Show off.”  
“Sooooo, Maxxy, how’s it taste?” Yakko asks. He’s somewhat nervous to hear Max’s response. He really wants him to like it.  
“It’s really good! How’d you know I like peach?” Max tilts his head in a way that makes Yakko’s heart stop for a second.  
“Lucky guess,” Yakko says while scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.  
“My dad used to make this for me when I was little, says I would beg to have coffee with him and he gave me this instead. I guess I was happy as long as it was warm and in a mug.” Max gets a bit misty eyed as he reminisces on his younger days.  
“That’s sweet. Speaking of tea, why do you have a kettle? It looked like you haven’t used it in forever.” The question had been on his mind for a while, so he figures he might as well ask.  
“Oh that… It’s kind of stupid, do you really want to hear it?” Max asks sheepishly.  
Yakko deadpans. “I’m a Warner; I’ve probably done stupider.”  
“Well, PJ was over and brought that kettle. He stole it from his dad and said we were gonna make coffee with energy drinks. I think we used monster and instant coffee. Before you ask, it was as awful as it sounds. Turns out mocha and battery acid mix pretty badly.”  
Yakko looked at him in disbelief and then burst out laughing. “Oh my god- I was expecting hot Kool Aid but that is so much worse!” Yakko was in hysterics at this point. “How long did it take to fall asleep?”  
“I think I went to bed at like, what, 7 am? It was awful and I was shaking sooo bad!” Yakko’s laughter spreads to Max and he desperately holds back an embarrassing laugh. There was no way he could let his best friend hear him do his dad’s stupid laugh, he’d die before letting that happen.  
“No way! My tea is gonna get everywhere, holy shit! I can’t believe you actually did that!” Yakko was doubled over laughing. He was trying to get his cup onto the table safely but ended up spilling a little over the side and cursing at the cup like a sailor. Yakko’s swearing was what pushed Max’s giggling over the edge and he finally let out a small hyuk.  
Yakko got quiet and then started to coo and fawn over how cute he thought the goof’s laugh was. “How come you didn’t tell me your laugh was that adorable! I would’ve tried so much harder to make you laugh, that was so cute!” Yakko got really close to Max and was poking at him like one would poke at a baby and Max shoved him away lightly.  
“Oh shut up, man. You don’t have to lie to me. I know it’s super weird sounding.” Max says lightheartedly.  
“No, I mean it! It’s super cute!” Yakko exclaims.  
“Yeah, yeah, let’s just finish our tea and watch a movie or something,” Max says, changing the topic. “I can go make popcorn while you pick what to watch.”  
Yakko looks a bit disappointed but picks up the remote anyway. By the time he picks a movie Max is back with the popcorn. He sits down putting an arm on the back of the couch behind Yakko. Yakko looks over at him and gently asks, “Why are you so embarrassed about your laugh anyway?”  
“Hm? Oh, it’s just leftover teen angst from when I used to be super embarrassed of my dad. It just stuck with me, I guess.” He seems to genuinely not care that much which is enough to get Yakko to stop worrying about some tragic backstory he might have reawakened.  
“Well, I think it’s nice, so there’s no need to be all worried about it around me, alright?”  
“Alright.” Max smiles at him and then turns his attention to the movie.  
At some point Max’s arm fell from the back of the couch to draped over Yakko’s shoulder and it was all Yakko could focus on. He eventually gathered the courage to lean his head on the other toon’s shoulder in return and sat there listening to Max’s breath.  
Once the credits start to roll Max stretches his arms up above him and lets out a loud yawn. “It’s getting late, Yak. I’d rather not have you walking home at this hour, so how about you stay here for the night?”  
Yakko is quick to tease the hospitality offered to him. “Oh yeah? I bet next you’re gonna ask me to sleep in your bed.”  
In his half-asleep state the joke goes over Max’s head and he just shrugs and responds with, “Sure, if that’s what you want. I’m sure it’s more comfortable than the couch anyway. I’m not moving to the couch in your place, though.”  
The thought of sleeping in Max’s bed with him shuts Yakko up real quick and the poor toon’s face goes red. “Well if you’re ok with it, I guess I wouldn’t mind…”  
“I should have a spare toothbrush in the drawer, I can go check,” Max says. He walks into the bathroom and pulls out the brush and yells for Yakko to come in and brush his teeth.  
Yakko complains but brushes his teeth anyway. “What does my dental health matter to you? I can always brush my teeth in the morning when I get back to the water tower!”  
“If I’m sleeping in the same bed as you I do not want to smell your dragon’s breath. Either brush your teeth and shut up or go sleep on the couch.” Max replies through the foam of his toothpaste. Yakko does as told and they both head into Max’s room.  
Max starts fumbling through drawers in the dark and once he finds the clothing he was looking for he throws them at Yakko. “I dunno if they’ll fit but they’ll be more comfy than what you have on now.” Max doesn’t look to see what Yakko does and instead just stumbles into bed.  
“Alright. Thanks. I’ll be back soon, I guess.” Yakko responds in a daze. He walks into the bathroom to get dressed. He can’t believe this is actually happening. He’s gonna be wearing Max’s clothes. And sleeping in Max’s bed. It takes all he has to not scream from how overwhelmed he is. He guesses it’s not that odd, they _are_ friends after all. It makes sense that they’re this close but _wow_ is this actually happening? He throws on the slightly too big clothing and shuffles back to Max’s room. He lays across from where Max is and settles down. Max’s eyes open when he feels weight on the mattress. His eyes go to Yakko’s mouth and before he can think the words are out.  
“I don’t know if it’s the sleep deprivation talking or what but I really want to kiss you right now,” Max whispers. Yakko’s eyes snap open and he stares back at the other toon.  
“You really feel the same?” Yakko breathes out.  
“Yeah.”  
“Go for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> do not make monster coffee please im begging you  
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
